The Story Of Labradorite (Houseki no Kuni FF)
by yahikouchiha
Summary: I wish I could say I had lived a happy life, But then I'd be lying. I wish I could say I'm fine, But now I am crying. I wish I could be grateful, But all I can think about is dying. - - - - I only own my OC. All other characters and stuff belongs to their original owners. Will go by plot.


p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Enjoy!/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-=-=-=-/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"It was in the dead of night, the crickets were singing their lonely songs, hoping for a lost soul to keep them comfort and listen to their sad tales. The moon was full and shining, illuminating the school and the colorless ocean. In the gigantic school, were countless rooms, but only one was light up. A small figure slowly walked out of said room, their back hunched as though they had witnessed something absolutely horrifying./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"They had only made it half way down the open hallway when they collapsed onto the closest wall for support, slowly sliding down until they were sitting on the cool floor. Their knees pressed against their chest as they stared out to the dark fields. The cold breeze blew against the green grass, sending chills down the figures spine when it reached them./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"A small fluffy creature walking on all fours waddled up to them, small whimpers leaping from its throat. It nuzzled up to the distressed figure, as though trying to comfort them. The figure weakly smiled, petting the strange creature, "Thank you, Shiro. I appreciate you trying." The figure mumbled, their voice was so neutral that it was difficult to decipher what gender they were./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"A large hand rested on top of their midnight pixie bob hair, causing the figure to slowly look up. "Adamant..." The much clearer voice of the sitting figure revealed them to be a female. Her gaze slowly returned to the night sky, almost as though she was trying to count all the stars in the dark void. "Lunar, this is just the human life cycle. We knew Professor would pass away sooner or later." The figure named Adamant emotionlessly comforted, though it wasn't very comforting at all./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"The female, now known as Lunar, sighed, "It's okay, Adamant. There is no need to waste your time trying to make me feel better." She smiled weakly, "I've been used to death ever since my parents died, so Auntie's death doesn't affect me at all!" Lunar tried to hide the sob she was choking on. Luckily, Adamant didn't notice, or rather didn't care, and walked back into the room they were recently in. Probably to deal with the body.../p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"With cloudy vision, Lunar pouted and ran out of the schools open hall and out the fields. The poor little pet named shiro sat down on his hind legs, watching with sad eyes as his owner disappeared into the night./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Her tears flew in the wind, glistening in the moonlight. She didn't have a certain destination, just somewhere she could cry without being heard. Her legs ran as fast as they could, as if they were chasing after Professor's soul, trying to bring her back before it was too late./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"She reached a cliff, skidding to a stop before she could fall off. Lunar stared at the moon, wishing that she could escape this nightmare. Professor had been there for her ever since she was a little girl, which was when her parents died. When Professor found out about their deaths, she took Lunar in, since she was the young girl's Aunt by blood. Now Lunar was a teenager of 17 years old, and had just gotten through depression only to go back to it now./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;""Please, if there is anyone who can save me from drowning in my anxieties, please hurry!" She let out a sob, falling to her knees./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Ever since then, Lunar had been living with Adamant in the school. It was strange and awkward, now that Professor was no longer with them. Adamant was always emotionless and distant, so Lunar had only herself and her pet dog Shiro as company. Lunar honestly didn't even pay him any mind, for he was just another person in her life- well, the only other person in her life./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"She had lived the rest of her life with Shiro, occasionally bumping into Adamant every now and then. As a way to pass time, Lunar would scribble little poems in random rooms, so that when she died, a small part of her could be nearby./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Now it had been decades since Professor's death, and Lunar was a weak wrinkly version of her younger self. Her hair was silver white, and she shook slightly, due to being so old and weak. Lunar currently laid in her bed, the painted rooftop of her room was bright and uplifting, making her smile weakly. Shiro had passed away a couple of decades ago, so it was much more difficult to feel more comfortable./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Adamant walked into the room, gaining the old woman's attention. Despite her dislike for him, Lunar smiled up at him, "Hello, Adamant." She greeted in a weak voice. Adamant opened his eyes, gazing down at the wrinkly face, "I would like to congratulate you, Lunar. You have managed to live for 110 years." He spoke blankly./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Lunar chuckled, her whole body shaking from doing so, "Glad to hear that... What will you do when I pass away, Adamant?" She questioned. Adamant didn't answer, but instead looked out the hallway. Lunar sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter, you have all the time in the world." She pointed out tiredly./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;""Well, I shall take a nap, I've been feeling quite tired." Lunar mumbled as she rested comfortably in her bed. Adamant nodded and walked out, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. Lunar sighed, watching from out her glassless window as the falling sun kissed the ecstatic waves, as if they were lovers who had not seen each other for years./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"With a bitter smile, Lunar waited until Adamant was far enough until she couldn't hear him. Then she slowly, carefully, slid out of her bed and out of the room. Lunar had felt a calling near the same cliff she had ran to when her Aunt died. And anything was better than just laying around until death rolled around./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"But that was the night everything would change forever./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-=-=-=-/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Let's see what happens next!u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
